Sleepover Extravaganza: Technical Difficulties
by Naruto-fan-Okami-chan
Summary: Sequel to "Sleepover Extravaganza: All-out War"! Relationships, fun, thunderstorms, and weirdness. What else is there to expect from my crew? -Sakura's POV--SasuSaku/NaruHina/NejiTen--AU-
1. Unexpected Events

**Sleepover Extravaganza: Technical Difficulties**

**Chapter One- Unexpected Events**

"And then we went to the park!" Naruto finished as he told us the outlines of his and Hinata's latest date.

"Dobe, why is it you feel the need to tell us every aspect of your romantic life? _Especially _with Hinata around who may be a little embarrassed to be having her romantic life displayed like that?" Sasuke stated exasperatedly.

"Then what's with you and telling me and Neji what's going on between you and Sakura?" Naruto retorted.

"That's in _private, _not out in the open."

"Well, I can kind of understand that seeing as you're _quite _the romantic." Naruto grinned devilishly.

"Naruto, shut up!" I interjected heatedly. "Sasuke has a point, you know, and you don't have to start describing other people's love lives!"

"Oh, I won't say anything. One, because I prefer to keep breathing, and two, because I think _I'd _be the one going red talking or hearing about it."

I resisted the urge to beat my brother senseless right there, but only because Sasuke held onto my waist so I wouldn't be able to get him anyway; that and the fact that Hinata stood in between us.

"Well, while it's _very _amusing watching you two bicker endlessly," Tenten interjected with sarcasm, "what's say we break from all this walking for a while. Besides, it's about to rain soon."

"Hinata's place is nearby; we could always bunk there for a bit." Naruto suggested.

"Sure, if that's fine with Hinata." I agreed. "But if I catch you trying to look through Hinata's drawers I'm going to strangle you."

"I have more dignity than that!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'll wait for a few more years!"

"I don't know whether or not that's a good thing to hear." Sasuke muttered.

~*~*~*~*~*~

We reached Hinata's house just as a few stray drops of rain began to fall. We all sat down in the living room to continue our conversations.

"So I guess we'll all hang out here until the rain stops." Tenten stated as she turned from looking at the pouring rain.

"Yeah, that's fine." Hinata nodded.

"Hey, where's Uncle Hiashi?" Neji questioned.

"Oh, I-I guess he's not here right now." Hinata answered. "He must have had things to do."

"So there's no adult supervision?" Naruto grinned.

"No, but there's friend and sibling supervision." I growled. "We'll keep you in check."

"I was just asking…it's not like I'm going to set something on fire or anything." Naruto scowled.

"On _your _word we can't be too careful." Sasuke grunted.

"Shut up, Teme!" Naruto retorted. "If there's anyone who needs to be watched it's _you_!"

"I'm not labeled by everyone as a—"

"Alright, casting that argument aside before it gets any worse." I interjected. "Anyone have a _good _subject to bring into the conversation? Or maybe something we can do for some amusement?"

"I'm hungry." Naruto stated.

"You're always hungry." Neji responded.

"Well this time I really am, I haven't eaten since breakfast!"

"There's stuff to eat in the kitchen. I can take you there." Hinata suggested.

"Please and thank you!" Naruto beamed as he and Hinata stood to head to the kitchen.

"We better not walk in on a make-out session!" Tenten called after them.

Hinata visibly blushed from across the living room and even Naruto changed color a bit.

"Just tell that to Teme and Sakura!" Naruto retorted over his shoulder. "Remember what happened last time we didn't have adult supervision?"

"Shut up and get your food!" I snarled warningly.

Naruto laughed triumphantly as he and Hinata disappeared down the hall to the kitchen.

"At least we'll have some peace for a minute." Sasuke sighed.

_Briiing-briiing_

"So much for that," I huffed as I took out my ringing cell phone. "It's Ino."

I flipped open my phone.

"Hello?"

"Sakura, how are you doing!?"

"Fine, we're at Hinata's house."

"You and Tenten," Ino inquired.

"Everybody, it's raining outside if you haven't noticed." As I finished my sentence I stood up so I could find somewhere to talk to Ino while everyone else talked.

"No, it's not raining where I am."

"You don't live far from where Hinata is, though. How are you not getting rain?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm in another town right now!"

"You couldn't have said that from the beginning?"

"No."

"So where are you and why?"

"Oh, I'm just in the next town. You know the one with the huge shopping mall."

"Typical you," I sighed.

"Yeah, well, anyway, I didn't just call to chat randomly. I got some big stuff to say!"

"I'm not interested in helping you buy a pair of shoes. I don't care how cute they are."

"Oh, I know, that's what Shikamaru's for!"

I rolled my eyes. "So what is it?"

"You will never believe who I ran into." Ino's tone noticeably changed.

"Who," I asked warily.

"Only the red-haired bitch."

"Oh boy, what, is she after Shikamaru now?"

"No, she would not make it back to town if she tried to take my man!"

"So why's this so important? I'm just glad it means she's ten miles away like I always want her to be."

"Because she decided to come over to me and start running her mouth is why!"

"What did she say?"

"For one, she said some nasty things about you that I promptly insulted back for."

"Guess I have to thank you for that."

"No problem, it's always fun, but she also started saying _things _about Sasuke."

My heart dropped. "What did she say? And do I need a chainsaw?"

"Possibly, she said the typical 'Sakura better start looking for a new guy soon' shit."

"Yeah, and then what did she say?"

"She said that yesterday she ran into Sasuke when he was walking home."

"Moreover she waited until he dropped me off and stalked after him for a bit until my house was out of distance." I stated. "Then what did she say?"

"She starts this big rant that 'things' happened between them and that you won't be his girlfriend for long, but then I told her off and walked away."

"She's probably just talking bull."

"May—oh, hold on a second, Sakura, I got a text."

I waited for a minute as Ino checked her message and I heard her gasp.

"Bad, bad, news Sakura," Ino almost yelled.

"What is it?"

"I just got a text from Tsuchi, from biology, and she said she heard a rumor Sasuke and Karin are_ together_!"

"But he's with me!" I replied in a strain whisper so no one would hear me.

"Hold on, I'll ask her about you."

I waited a couple minutes as Ino texted and received a reply from Tsuchi.

"She says she doesn't know about you two, but that she heard someone saw them in some 'proximities' that should be reserved for you!"

"You mean to say they think he's _cheating_ on me?"

"I don't know, Sakura." Ino now sounded worried.

"Maybe I should ask him."

"Are you nuts? Sasuke's the last one I'd ask. You know when a guy is cheating he usually lies about it."

"But what if they're telling the truth if they say 'no'? How do I know they're lying or not?"

"Beats me, just try to get the facts elsewhere; that's what I suggest."

I heard another voice on Ino's side.

"Oh, Sakura, I gotta go. Hope you can solve this. Later!"

"Yeah, later," I replied solemnly as I hung up.

"Sasuke…is cheating on me with Karin…? That just can't be right." I muttered.

_Clap!_

I jumped involuntarily as the loud noise rang through the house.

"The hell was that?!" I heard Tenten yell.

"I think its thunder!" Naruto called.

"Sakura, are you alright up there?" Sasuke called closer than the other voices were.

"Uh, y-yeah, I'm okay! I guess there's a thunderstorm coming!" I responded and made my way towards everyone.

I ran into Sasuke in the hall.

"I guess we're going to be here for a while." Sasuke stated as another clap of thunder rang.

"Yeah, I guess." I answered quietly.

Sasuke caught my tone. "Is everything alright? What did Ino say?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, everything's fine. Ino was just telling me she's in the next town and a few girl things."

Sasuke looked at me skeptically, but brushed it aside and led me back to the living room where everyone was.

"Looks like we're going to be here for a long time," Neji stated as he looked outside at the pouring rain.

"Yeah, I guess you got your wish, Naruto, we're all in a house together for several un-adult supervised hours." I huffed.

**YAAAAAY!!!! I FINISHED THIS FIRST CHAPTER!! I am so happy I'm finally writing again!! I have many thanks to give for getting me back up here! One, thanks to Mangafox101 for sending me that PM that really made me feel better! Two, my Gamecube and Pokémon Colosseum for amusing me all those hours while I tried to officially recover from writer's block, and three, I thank my own will for surviving barely being on the laptop at all as a part of the recovery! YEAH! Alright…Okami-chan proudly out! **


	2. Lights Out

**Chapter Two- Lights Out**

"AAAHHH!!! What do we do? What do we do? We're all trapped here with nowhere else to go and—gasp—what if we run out of food!? I am _not _eating Neji!" Naruto shouted senselessly to us as we stood in the living room.

"I'll eat you before I'll let you eat Neji." Tenten declared protectively.

"Guys, we won't run out of food." I tried to interject. "The storm will be long over before that happens."

"You never know, Sakura, I'm a growing boy." Naruto stated suggestively.

I whacked Naruto on the head. "Oh, shut up, will ya?!"

"So we'll be here for a few hours while the storm subsides and we can get people to pick us up; no big deal." Sasuke grunted blatantly.

Bzzzzzzzz

That echoing sound rang through the house, less than a moment later all became dark as the lights went out.

"Eeeeeppp!!"

"Naruto you're not a girl." Neji huffed.

"B-But I can't see! We're under attack or something!"

"Sakura…does Naruto need medication and forgot to take them this morning?" Tenten asked.

"Argh, you idiot," I growled. "The power just went out; it's not very unusual during a thunderstorm."

"It's still freaky being in the dark like this…" Naruto whimpered.

Whack!

"The hell was that?" I jolted.

"You dumbass, I am _not _Hinata!" Sasuke snarled.

"Heh, heh, sorry Teme…."

"I don't want to know…" I grumbled.

"Anybody got a match?" Neji announced.

"I-I think there's a-a flashlight in the kitchen." Hinata stammered.

"I'll help you look." I offered. "Someone keep Naruto under control."

"Does knocking him out count?" Sasuke inquired.

"Yes, but don't do it right now." I answered as I found Hinata's form in the dark and we began to cautiously make our way to the kitchen.

We entered the kitchen; I could tell because the sounds of our footsteps changed and I banged into what was definitely a countertop.

"Do you know where it may be?" I questioned.

"I think it may be i-in one of the drawers." Hinata explained.

"I guess we just feel around."

The two of us searched the kitchen for drawers, and then began a careful process of determining the contents from random items to the flashlight.

"Got it," I cheered as I turned on the flashlight and light came into the kitchen.

"G-Good, let's head back." Hinata responded.

We walked back out into the living room to find everyone just sat on the floor. We joined them and placed the light in the middle.

"So what do we do until the lights come back?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, oh; we could tell scary ghost stories!" Naruto suggested.

"Weren't you just the one pissing themselves over the lights going out?" Sasuke inquired. "I don't think you could handle a ghost story."

"Besides, I don't want to hear any right now." I added as the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Ah, you people are such girls." Naruto complained.

"Gee, thanks for starting the obvious, Naruto." Tenten giggled and a small round of laughter passed through the group.

"Then does anyone else have any ideas?" Naruto questioned. "Though, last I checked, I'm always the one making the suggestions."

"I have an idea: we could play 'hit Naruto repeatedly and see if he can tell who it is in the dark'." Sasuke snorted menacingly.

"But…I still have bruises from the last game…" Naruto whimpered.

"You played this before?" I asked.

"Whether I knew it or not…." Naruto grumbled.

"Well, we could always just sit here in the quiet." Neji suggested.

"I don't think Naruto can keep quiet very long." Sasuke pointed put.

"Hey, I bet I could beat you all at the quiet game!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Fine, let's see who wins." Sasuke stated.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Okay, this is boring." Naruto declared.

"You lose." Sasuke announced.

"Screw you!"

"Guys, guys," I interjected. "Can't we all just be friends?"

"We are friends, Sakura; we all just have different ways of expressing our friendships." Tenten said.

"Like how you and Neji and Sakura and Sasuke express your 'friendships' through lip-locking?" Naruto snickered.

"Oh, like you don't!" I retorted.

Hinata suddenly looked away and Naruto's expression changed, but it wasn't to the embarrassed look I expected.

"Wait…you two haven't even kissed yet?" I blinked.

The two of them said nothing, and since I know my brother is the master of bragging, I knew what this meant.

"What, you guys haven't kissed yet!?" Tenten suddenly shouted. "But your first kiss is mandatory! Especially with how long you guys have been together!"

"It's been two months…" Naruto grumbled, and wouldn't look at anyone.

"So what, your first kiss is going to be on your wedding day or something?" Tenten responded.

"I don't see what the fuss is! We're…taking it slow."

"Reeaaal slow…" I muttered.

"You're in no position to talk." Naruto shot. "You and Teme here kissed _before _you guys even got together!"

"He's right…" Tenten declared. "…We need a brush."

"I'm not talking about _that _time!"

"He's right again, holy crap a record…we need a closet!"

"Tenten!" We all, excluding Neji and Hinata, exclaimed in unison.

"Fine, fine, whatever, I still say it's gotta be soon!" Tenten shrugged.

"Man, you're sounding like Ino!" I huffed.

"Oh, if I was acting like Ino I'd have their heads in my hands right now and I'd be trying to mesh them together." Tenten replied.

"…You've got a point."

"Does she seriously do that?" Sasuke asked.

"How do you think Tenten and Neji had their first kiss?" I responded.

Tenten and Neji looked at us, then each other, and then looked off in different directions.

"The amazing power of sitting around the flashlight…" I sighed.

"All we need is nature sounds and pre-made s'mores, since I'm sure this light isn't very strong, and we can pretend to be in some great bonding camp." Tenten giggled.

"Oh, s'mores would taste so good right now…" Naruto sighed and rubbed his stomach.

"Oh, please don't start making me hungry…." I huffed, but I couldn't stop the sudden growl that rumbled from my stomach.

Everyone looked at me for a moment. I laughed nervously and rubbed my stomach.

"Eh, heh, I guess it's been a while since I've eaten, too…" I grinned sheepishly.

"Let's all just find something to eat so we're not worrying about unsatisfied stomachs for a while." Tenten declared.

Everyone agreed and we all walked over to the kitchen. I walked at the back with Sasuke who gently nudged my arm.

"Talking about those memories got me thinking…I wonder if Hinata has _two_ vacant closets." Sasuke whispered with a chuckle.

I let out a small, dry laugh. "Maybe…but let's just…um, focus on the other situations at hand for the moment."

Sasuke shrugged with a feigned disappointment as we reached the kitchen. The rumor from Ino hit me at that moment and any sense of joy at the thought of being with Sasuke in such circumstances turned into a question that made me worried.

"_I wonder…if that rumor's true…how many times he's said that to Karin…or even any other girl…"_

I quickly shook the thought away to join everyone, but I, whether I noticed or not, kept a farther distance from Sasuke than normal as we sat together to eat.

**Yes! Second chapter es finito! (I have no idea what that's about.) I can't believe how long it took me to write this!! I'm shocked myself! Well…now that I'm obviously officially back, because I ran into no problems writing the last part of this, I should be updating soon! I'll work on this, but I'll try to get a one-shot out by this weekend! (Because that's been on hold for a while, too) And "Business Bites", really sorry to those people in suspense. I'll do whatever I can! More soon! **


	3. Games in the Dark

**Chapter Three- Games in the Dark**

"Lights…turn on!" Naruto shouted.

"…"

"I command you!!"

"…"

"…Please?"

"Oi, Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you that you _don't _have the force?" I grumbled.

"Oh, I'm not using the force!" Naruto retorted. "I'm using telephony!"

"_Telepathy_," I corrected, "and you don't have that either."

"…Oh, I saw a spark!" Naruto cheered.

"A car drove by and the lights bounced off the bulb, you idiot." Sasuke announced.

"Damn it, why do the outlets make it look so easy!?" Naruto cried.

"Oh, gee, I wonder." I huffed sarcastically. "Just give it a break, Naruto, we have a flashlight."

"But what if it dies? What if we're all left in the dark for hours on end? Oh my god; what if I have to pee!?" Naruto panicked. "Oh, damn it, now I do…"

"Then go to the bathroom!" Tenten urged impatiently.

"B-But…it's all dark up there…what if a monster gets me?"

I sighed. "Naruto, you are such a child…just go to the bathroom and try to aim in the dark."

"But…but…Teme—"

"There is no way in hell I am going up there with you." Sasuke interjected pointedly.

Now Naruto bounced around as he tried to hold in his need to use the bathroom.

Bam!

"Aaaiieeee!" Naruto shrieked.

"It was just thunder!" I assured. "Here, just take the damn flashlight and go to the bathroom!"

"I…uh…don't gotta use it anymore…." Naruto stated sheepishly.

Everyone scooted away from Naruto.

"Um…fresh undies for Mr. Uzumaki, please…." Naruto chuckled nervously.

"I'll help him." Neji huffed in annoyance as he stood up and walked over to Naruto.

"What do you plan to do?" Tenten asked. "It's not like anyone packs emergency pants."

"I do come here every once in a while…I should have some spare clothes around." Neji explained. "But if you piss in those I'll beat the crap out of you."

"R-Right…" Naruto nodded as the two disappeared down the halls.

"Remind me never to be stuck in a house with Naruto during a thunderstorm ever again." Sasuke huffed.

"Try to live with him." I grumbled in response.

Naruto and Neji emerged from the hallways a couple minutes later. I had to put a hand over my mouth so I didn't laugh as I saw Naruto. He wore pants that were obviously too big for him, and they were so loose around the legs it almost appeared as though he wore a long skirt.

"Laugh and I kill you." Naruto growled.

"I thought you were going to wear one of Neji's pants." Tenten said through suppressed giggles.

"Well, apparently Neji couldn't find any of his so we…borrowed some of your dad's, Hinata." Naruto explained.

"Oh, uh, I guess that's alright…" Hinata stammered. "I would say we could wash your pants but…with no power the machines aren't working."

"Hey…they'll dry." Naruto responded.

The two of them sat back down with us and we all fell silent for a few minutes.

"So…anything we can do?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Not much when the lights are out and we only have a flashlight to light things up." Tenten answered.

"Oh, we could play flashlight tag!" Naruto suggested.

"Flashlight tag…?" Neji asked.

"Remember Sakura? We used to play this all the time." Naruto grinned at me.

"Oh yeah, when we were younger we'd wait until it got really dark and get out a flashlight. If you get caught in the beam then you're it." I explained.

"Better than nothing," Tenten nodded. "I'm in."

"Yeah, whatever," both Neji and Sasuke sighed simultaneously.

"Sure," Hinata agreed.

"Okay…not it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Not it!" I declared second.

"Not it!" Tenten quickly followed.

"Not it!" Hinata and Sasuke said just before Neji could get his out.

"Neji's it!" Naruto announced, and handed the flashlight to Neji. "Okay, count to thirty and everyone else has to hide!"

Neji nodded and shut his eyes. "Go then. One, two, three…"

Everyone else scrambled up and scattered.

"Ow, shit!"

"Watch out for the coffee table, Naruto!" I giggled.

"Stupid knee magnet," Naruto cried.

"Thirty," Neji declared, and suddenly the flashlight shone around the room.

The beam of light came my way and I ducked behind a couch. I just caught movement out of the corner of my eye as someone else dived out of the beam's vision.

"You can't stay in the same place for more than ten seconds!" Naruto yelled out to everyone as he dove between bookshelves.

"Now you tell us." I heard Sasuke grumble as he moved from a corner to a couch across from me.

"Gotcha," Neji stated triumphantly.

"Aw, you were aiming for me!" Tenten pouted as the light lit her form up.

Tenten crossed the room and took the flashlight.

"Now what, do I count to thirty?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, everyone start finding new hiding spots!" Naruto confirmed.

So we played that for about the next half hour. Compared to the time we were having before, I'd say this was about the most fun I had had the entire time. Then, something miraculous happened. I was it at the time and I desperately searched for anyone to come out into the open.

"Ow!" I heard Naruto cry.

"Oh!" Hinata gasped right after him, and a thunk sounded through the room.

I started to move the flashlight around to the noise, but right before I spotted them light washed through the room. Half of us cried out as our eyes stung from the light, but once we recovered we gazed upon Naruto as he lay on top of Hinata.

"Wow, surprise, surprise, you guys ready for that first kiss yet?" Tenten snickered.

"I ran into her…sorry Hinata." Naruto apologized as he pushed himself off of, a now madly blushing, Hinata. "Wait…hey, the lights are back on!"

"I guess they finally fixed the power." Tenten cheered.

"Awe, but I was just about to catch someone." I grinned playfully as I turned off the flashlight.

"Hey, anyone know what time it is?" Neji asked.

Tenten looked around for a clock. "There, it says it's…holy crap it's nearly ten!"

"At night," Naruto gasped.

"No, in the morning…who wants pancakes?" Tenten replied sarcastically.

"And look, the storm's still going." I stated as I opened one of the curtains to view the pouring rain.

"Hey, did anyone else notice this?" Sasuke suddenly announced and held up a piece of paper with writing on it.

"What's it say?" Naruto asked.

"It says: 'business to attend to. Back tomorrow, dad'." Sasuke read aloud.

"So Uncle's gone for the night." Neji inquired.

"I suppose so." Hinata nodded.

"Well, what about us? I'm fairly sure mom's losing it right now." I stated.

"Oh, crap, she probably thinks we got abducted or something!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well, since the power is back we could try calling them." Tenten suggested.

"My parents are probably asleep by now." Sasuke announced.

"Yeah, mine, too, they're kind of used to me being home late." Neji agreed.

"Come to think of it…my parents probably think I'm here anyway." Tenten added.

"So, what, you're saying we should just stay here for the night?" I inquired.

"If that's fine with you, Hinata," Naruto turned to his girlfriend.

"Um…I don't think father would mind…we do have an explanation after all." Hinata stammered.

"I still say we should give mom a call real quick to tell her where we are." I declared.

"Yeah, I think everyone should." Tenten agreed.

"Right, so we're all staying here for the night due to a thunderstorm…interesting sleepover conditions." Sasuke huffed.

Everyone laughed or nodded and we headed off to the kitchen where Hinata's phone was located.

"_Interesting conditions alright…I can only imagine what's going to happen for the rest of the night." _I thought. My eyes unconsciously drifted towards Sasuke.

**Man, it's been a while since I've been able to finish a chapter in one day. Typically it takes me a minimum of two or three now…well, I did have some very good motivation recently. (Namely some reviews.) Well, I have to say it was quite amusing making this chapter…now I want to play flashlight tag…heh, I can be such a kid sometimes…. Hope I got some laughs out of you people. I have more plans in store for their night, and, knowing me, not much should be normal…but that's the fun part about it. Well then, more soon! **


	4. Spinning Insanity

**Chapter Four- Spinning Insanity**

All of us sat in the living room, once again. Only about half of our parents picked up, and any that did said it was okay for us to stay the night at Hinata's. Mom was pissed at us for not contacting her as soon as we reached Hinata's, but I could tell she was just glad we were okay. Isn't a mother's love so blatant?

"I'm bored." Naruto sighed for about the tenth time that night.

"You keep saying that, we know, okay?" I huffed. "If you're so bored why don't you come up with something to do?"

"Because I'm always the one making the suggestions," Naruto answered.

"That's because no one else has any real ideas." I retorted. "Unless someone else _did _think of something," I looked around to the others.

"We were supposed to be thinking of something to do?" Tenten asked.

"And there's another reason you're typically the amusement decision maker." I added.

"Fine, fine, since I'm so _relied _upon…" Naruto drawled. "Hm…we did flashlight tag…we can't go outside in this weather and time…oh, does anyone have an empty bottle!?"

"There's probably one in the kitchen." Hinata answered.

"Cool, can someone get it!?" Naruto cheered.

"What do you have in mind?" I questioned.

"You'll see, Sakura, you will see."

Hinata left the room to find an empty bottle, and emerged minutes later with what looked like a wine bottle.

"Where'd you get the wine bottle?" Tenten inquired.

"Sometimes father will drink some to relax…." Hinata stammered in response.

"Okay, everyone sit in a circle!" Naruto commanded.

"Oh, there is no way in hell we are playing spin the bottle!" I protested.

"It's not spin the bottle; I'd be killed in an instant for suggesting that with all these couples around!" Naruto retorted. "Rather than that, if it lands on you you'll be asked truth or dare! Get it?"

"Ah, I see…" I nodded my head. "Well, it's better than nothing."

"Naruto, where the hell do you come up with all these things to do?" Tenten questioned.

"All up here, Tenten, all up here." Naruto answered while he tapped the side of his head.

"An empty hole comes up with all these things?" Sasuke inquired tauntingly.

"Oh, shut up, Teme! At least I'm coming up with good stuff! What're you doing?" Naruto retorted.

"I'm the one who sits around and makes fun of you while you do something stupid, isn't it obvious?"

"Come on guys; let's just get to the game." I interjected.

"Right, and, since I'm the genius—" at this word some people cast their gazes in other directions "–behind this all…I declare that I go first!" Naruto announced.

Naruto placed the bottle in the middle of everyone and gave it a good spin. The bottle slowly decelerated and soon came to a stop in front of Neji.

Naruto grinned broadly. "Neji…truth or dare," he began.

"Well, since I can only imagine the horror and/or hell you'd put me through with dare…I pick truth." Neji answered.

"Awe, you're no fun." Naruto pouted. "Hmm…well then…is it true that…oh, I got it! Neji, do you wash, dry, and pull up your hair like a girl at nights?! I mean, you have to maintain your freakishly long and flowing hair somehow!"

"What the hell?" Neji practically shouted, which caused a few of us to jump. "No! …I only wash and dry it…I don't put it up…."

"The truth about Neji revealed!" Naruto laughed maniacally. "Okay, it's your turn to spin the bottle!"

Neji reached forward for the bottle, spun it, and watched as it stopped and pointed towards me.

"Well, better than some of the others…truth or dare?" Neji asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly fearful of anything you could come up with…so dare." I replied.

"Okay…get me a soda." Neji ordered.

"Wha'," I stammered. "A _soda_…you dare me to get you a soda?"

"I'm not the kind of guy to really do these sorts of things…and I'm thirsty…." Neji responded like it was obvious.

"There's soda in the fridge." Hinata added.

"Okay, it's definitely better than what I imagined." I huffed as I left.

"Oh, and what _did _you imagine, Sakura?" Naruto grinned.

I rolled my eyes and didn't answer as I continued down the hall. I came back a minute later with a can of soda and handed it to Neji, who simply opened it, took a sip, and waved for us to continue.

I reached forward and spun the bottle. It twirled around until it landed on Tenten. I grinned gleefully. "Truth or dare, Tenten," I asked.

"Oh, after the last time we played truth or dare…truth." Tenten answered.

"What happened last time?" Naruto pressed.

"Not telling _you_." Tenten and I clarified to Naruto at the same time.

"Whoa, it can't be that bad."

"Ignoring him, well…truth, truth, truth…hmm…Tenten, have you ever dated anyone before Neji?" I asked.

Tenten looked down at the ground for a moment and chuckled nervously. Neji seemed to perk up, interested finally. "Eh, heh, yeah…I did…in middle school."

"Awe, how long did you two last?" I pressed.

"Just a couple months until I met Neji," Tenten answered. "We may have gone longer."

"I have a sudden, vaulting ambition to be a murderer…." I heard Neji mutter under his breath. I held back my laughter at his statement as Tenten reached for the bottle.

The bottle spun again, and this time it landed on Hinata.

"Truth or dare, Hinata," Tenten smiled deviously. I knew she had something up her sleeve.

"Um…truth," Hinata stammered.

"Perfect…now, answer as truthfully as possible." Tenten warned. "What…would you say…is you and Naruto's most romantic moment so far?"

Hinata lit up in an instant, Naruto took a bit longer, but the blush crept around his face, nonetheless.

"Uh…um…eh…o-our most…um…." Hinata stuttered profusely. "U-Um…I-I'd have to say…um…it'd h-have to be…the time N-Naruto took me out t-to eat some ramen…and…uh…we f-fed each other…some of our ramen…."

"Aaaww," Tenten and I sighed. The guys gave a reddened Naruto some sly smirks.

"We never knew you could be such a romantic for a guy who's never been kissed." Sasuke taunted.

"S-Shut up, T-Teme…." Naruto growled, and then muttered something incoherent.

"Well, your turn, Hinata." Tenten stated.

"R-Right…." Hinata nodded and spun the bottle. It didn't go very long, and it landed on Sasuke. "Um…truth or dare," Hinata stammered.

"Honestly, you and Neji are the only ones I'll say 'dare' to." Sasuke shrugged, and cast a furtive glance around at everyone else.

"Um…uh…." Hinata struggled to think of a dare.

"Oh, oh, pick me." Tenten urged, and leaned over to whisper in Hinata's ear.

"W-What…?" Hinata questioned.

"Please, it'll be so funny!" Tenten pleaded.

"A-Alright," Hinata agreed. I could see Sasuke seemed to wish he never chose "dare" now. "Um…I-I dare you to…eh…braid Neji's hair."

Both Sasuke and Neji jumped. Naruto fell back with laughter, and I shot a curious glance at Tenten, who smiled devilishly.

"But I don't know how to braid hair." Sasuke retorted.

"Then just style it!" Tenten responded.

"Stay away from me." Neji quickly shot out and inched away.

"Do the dare! Do the dare! Do the dare!" Naruto chanted, and was quickly followed by Tenten.

"Get some rope." Tenten chanted. "Or hold him down!"

Tenten and Naruto moved onto Neji, who by now was backed up against the sofa. I could only watch in wonder as Naruto body slammed Neji, and then he and Tenten held down his arms and legs.

"Someone get the Uchiha and the hair ties!" Tenten giggled.

From then I just sat next to a shocked Hinata as Sasuke unwillingly gave Neji pigtails and put a bow on his head. Where they managed to find these things I didn't bother to ask. Then Tenten told Neji he had to keep it like that until tomorrow, and when he retorted she threatened that they wouldn't go on any dates and she wouldn't kiss him for three weeks if he declined. It's quite surprising how couples can threaten each other like that and still manage to stay together.

We all sat in the original circle once again. Now it was Sasuke's turn to spin the bottle. He did so and it landed on, wouldn't you know it, Naruto.

Sasuke smirked. "Truth or dare," he questioned.

Naruto grinned. "Dare me."

Sasuke's smirk broadened. "You're gonna wish you didn't say that…I dare you…to take that ramen pack you always carry around in your back pocket, go outside into the rain, open the pack, and drop it in the mud."

Naruto looked as though he just received the death sentence. "NOOO!! Not my ramen! Please, anything but the ramen!!"

"Get on out there, Naruto." Sasuke smirked triumphantly. "And you better leave it."

Naruto slowly walked over to the door as if he had lead weights tied to his feet. He walked outside and everyone scrambled to the window to watch as he pulled out a pack of ramen, opened it, and let out a cry of agony as the dried noodles fell to the ground closely followed by the pack. He dashed back inside, soaked by rain and tears. He glared at Sasuke and then asked Hinata for a towel.

Hinata ran off to find Naruto a towel. The rest of us, excluding Naruto, sat back down.

"_That…was weird…but I get that inkling feeling it can only get worse…."_

**YES! I don't know how I did it, but I went from one page to six in just one sitting! Maybe because of all the planning I did for this chapter. (Which took a long time, and now you know why, it is hard coming up with good dares to do in the confines of a house and good questions to answer truthfully.) But at least I prevailed! Well…no idea what I'm doing for the fifth chapter, but hopefully it won't take me as long to write as this one! Till then! **


	5. Assumptions

**Chapter Five- Assumptions**

Hinata had returned a few moments later with a couple towels for Naruto. He took them and began to walk off down the hall.

"Where're you going?" I questioned my brother.

Naruto turned back to look at me. "Well these towels won't be much use if I'm in wet clothes. I'll be right back."

With that Naruto continued down the hall. I got a sinking feeling in my stomach, and it was unfortunately proven correct when Naruto walked out a couple minutes later in nothing but his boxers and the towels.

Tenten stuffed her face into a pillow and muttered something about burning her eyes, I think Hinata was about to faint from embarrassment, and I gave Naruto my best "what the hell do you think you're doing" look.

"Naruto, you idiot; what's your problem!?" I yelled.

"But nothing's dry…even my boxers. I'd take them off too—"

"Don't even go there!" I quickly interjected. "Just…just…put some pants on or something!"

"Ah, don't be such a girl, Sakura." Naruto stated.

"Hard not to when I am one, but it's not me I'm worried about. I'm worried about Tenten and Hinata!" I retorted.

A look crossed Naruto's face that made it appear as though he just realized another girl and his girlfriend were in the room, too. He started to wrap the towels tighter.

"S-Sorry girls," Naruto stammered. "Neji…you got any more pants I can borrow?"

"The first pair belonged to uncle…and you just got them soaking wet…I swear, if you mess up one more pair of pants I'll throw you out." Neji growled.

"Hey, don't blame me, blame Teme! He's the one who came up with the dare!" Naruto responded.

Neji shot a small glare to Sasuke, who didn't seem to accept or deny that Naruto being in his boxers was partly his fault, and then Neji stood up to help Naruto again. He muttered things under his breath like "I should hurt you now for ruining the first pair you…" and the two disappeared down the hall.

"I'm really sorry about that, girls." I apologized. "You know how Naruto is."

"I-It's alright." Hinata stammered.

"I guess it's alright by me," Tenten stated, "but I don't think Hinata should see something like that until she's ready to jump in bed with him!"

Hinata flushed red. "T-Tenten…I-I—"

"There's still a guy here, you know." Sasuke announced.

All three of us turned our attention to him. I think all of us kind of forgot about him.

"Don't worry, I bet Sakura's already seen you in your boxers." Tenten giggled.

My face grew extremely hot, and I thought I saw some color light up Sasuke's face, too.

"Tenten," I growled, picked up the nearest pillow, and brought it down on her. Tenten jumped up and started to run; I chased after her.

"Note that she doesn't deny it!" Tenten laughed as I smacked her repeatedly with the pillow.

"It's not like that!!" I shouted.

"It's alright, Sakura, we get it, we get it!"

Thump-thump!

Tenten and I both fell to the ground. "Great balance." I muttered.

"I should say the same to you." Tenten replied from under me.

"Okay, okay, I think that's enough." Sasuke stated; we looked up to see him above us. At that moment Naruto and Neji walked in, and Naruto burst out laughing.

"What happened here? Did Sasuke win in wrestling or are Neji and Teme being cheated on?" Naruto chortled.

Tenten and I looked at each other, nodded our heads, stood up, and approached the blond that laughed profusely.

~*~*~*~*~*~

From upstairs you could hear bangs and muffled yells. Tenten and I sat in our chairs with triumphant smiles on our faces.

"Did you seriously need to lock him in a closet?" Neji questioned.

"Hey, it's quieter." I stated.

At that moment my phone rang. I checked the caller ID and frowned.

I flipped open the phone. "What is it, Naruto?"

"It's dark in here." He answered from the other side.

"Too bad for you," I replied.

"And it's dusty, too, and I think I—eeepp!" Naruto shrieked.

I had to pull the phone from my ear. "What the hell, Naruto?"

"There's a spider!! And it's really big!! Yah, die, die, die, die!!" Several thumps were heard from the phone, and they could also be heard from upstairs.

I waited for the bangs to subside until I put my ear back to the phone. "Naruto…?"

I heard him as he panted. "It's…alright…pant…it is dead. The world is safe."

"Great to hear, you're still not getting out. Have fun with the spider guts." I responded and hung up before he could say anything else.

"You're brother's a nut, you know that?" Tenten stated.

"I know, but he's the nut I have to deal with. Consider yourselves lucky; unless you're Hinata of course."

"O-Oh, I don't mind." Hinata responded.

"And that's why you're perfect for him, Hinata." I stated. "You're probably the only person alive with the patience to deal with him for the rest of your life."

Hinata blushed and looked down at her hands in her lap.

"And hey, consider this," Tenten announced, "at least we know he's faithful. We know he's not gonna be with you one night and some other chick the next while still dating you."

"Well…you're probably right. Not everyone gets a faithful boyfriend." I agreed.

"Well what about me?" Sasuke suddenly interjected.

"Uh…" I stammered. My conversation with Ino went through my head again. "Oh…I'm sure you are."

An awkward silence fell between all of us. At least until Naruto started to scream from upstairs something about the spider from before cloning itself.

"Should you let Naruto out?" Tenten inquired.

"Uh…yeah…maybe I should…." I nodded and stood up.

I reached the closet and opened it to find an extremely relieved Naruto.

"Sakura, finally, I thought I was gonna be bit by the spiders and die!!" Naruto cried.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get too overdramatic, Naruto. I'm pretty sure there are no poisonous spiders in this house." I huffed.

Naruto nodded his head and started down the stairs. He looked back at me, I hadn't moved yet. "Are you coming?"

"In a moment…." I answered.

Naruto gave me an odd look, shrugged his shoulders, and walked down the stairs. I stared down at the ground and thought about what had just happened before Naruto started to scream about spiders. I knew my answer probably arose some suspicion, but it did catch me off guard. I just hoped that no one paid any real attention to it.

"Are you just going to stare at the ground for the rest of the night?"

I jumped in surprise and whipped my head around frantically. My eyes landed on the one who had unknowingly caused my state of worry, Sasuke.

"Frick, Sasuke, you scared the hell out of me!" I stated.

"Sorry…I didn't expect that you were spacing out so bad." Sasuke replied.

"…Why are you up here?" I questioned.

"To talk to you," he answered.

I opened my mouth to question him further, but he suddenly dragged me down the hall and into a room. He closed the door and then pinned me against it.

"I'd say this almost reminds me of the last sleepover if we weren't already together and I hadn't seen this in a horror movie before." I declared without thinking, and then averted my gaze.

Sasuke obviously caught the moment where I looked away and his eyes narrowed. "What is wrong with you?"

"What…you think something's wrong with me. No, nothing's wrong, nothing at all." I clarified.

Sasuke looked as though he held back a smirk. "You really suck at lying to me, you know that?"

"Well I'm sorry if my lying skills are so suck-ish."

Sasuke huffed in an aggravated tone. "Will you just tell me what's bugging you? It's really starting to bother me seeing you like this."

I looked down at the floor and closed my eyes. I debated on whether or not I should question him. My problem was that I didn't know if he'd tell the truth about if he was cheating on me or not, but with how pestered he seemed I doubted he'd be able to lie without me getting a hint.

I swallowed my worry and finally looked Sasuke straight in the eye.

"During that call I got from Ino earlier…I heard something…and I want you to answer me truthfully…."

Sasuke seemed curious as to what the subject could possibly be.

"Are you…cheating on me…with Karin?"

**Cruelly that's all for now! I'm just glad I finally got this out! Well…the next chapter is the last one, and HOPEFULLY it'll come out much faster. I actually know what I'll do for the last chapter so I guess it should. (I already got quite a few things played out in my mind.) Alright…hope you people enjoyed this! I'm really sorry this took so long! I had no ideas and I was working on other things so…yeah…but the good news is someone finally voted on my poll and so I'm working on a new one-shot. Hopefully I can get the last chapter and that story out. (Oh, to let you people know, some of the choices on that poll do lead to multi-chapter stories.) Well…that's all for now…more later!! **


	6. The Truth

**Chapter Six- The Truth**

"Are you…cheating on me…with Karin?" I asked.

Sasuke stared down at me in shock.

"Where did…Ino pick that up?" He questioned.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Answer mine and I'll answer yours."

"No," I replied harshly, suddenly angered. "I have been waiting, and this question has been tearing me up inside ever since I heard about the rumor! I don't have time, nor do I want to explain anything, until I get a truthful answer from you that will either save or destroy the relationship we have!"

Sasuke swiftly came down on me and rammed his mouth onto mine so hard I hit my head on the wall he had me pinned against. I reacted to him simply out of reflex. It didn't last very long, and when he pulled away I was slightly dazed and confused. He then pulled me into a hug.

"I don't know who that big-mouth Yamanaka heard that from, but I assure you it's all a lie." Sasuke whispered to me.

"…How can I be sure of that?" The question came out before I could entirely process it in my mind.

Sasuke pulled away and held me in arms length. His eyes were serious, yet soft at the same time as they examined my face. "What would I need to do to prove to you that you're the only girl who's this precious to me in such a way right now?"

I looked down and almost wished I never asked. "I don't know…."

"Then why don't you take some time to answer my question; starting with where this rumor came from."

"Uh…well…Ino told me she got a text from Tsuchi who heard from someone else that they, or maybe even another source, saw you and Karin in some…proximities that are reserved for couples." I answered.

"Fucking idiots," Sasuke growled under his breath.

"Sasuke," I scolded.

Sasuke huffed, obviously aggravated. "Sorry, it's just I'm pretty sure I know what happened. I was walking home after I dropped you off when Karin suddenly came out of nowhere. She just started that annoying flirting she does and she…kinda moved onto me."

My mouth hung open for a moment, but I quickly shut it before I replied. "What did she do?"

"She just walked up to me and started to get close. I tried to push her away but she grabbed onto me. That must have been what that person saw." Sasuke explained.

"…Well at least that makes sense." I huffed. "Karin's gonna be a dead bitch."

"Sakura," Sasuke used the tone I did when he cursed, but he smirked at me.

"Oh, we're even, okay?" I stated and rolled my eyes. "I better tell Ino what's really going on before it goes through the whole school." I pulled out my cellphone and began to text Ino the information.

I closed the phone after I finished. "So we're cleared then?" Sasuke inquired.

"Pretty soon we will be." I clarified. "I never thought I'd be so grateful to have a friend who can text like the wind."

Bzzz

I jumped at the noise, and for a second I thought the lights had gone out again. Sasuke chuckled at me.

"It's your cellphone. You probably put it on vibrate a while ago." Sasuke stated.

I looked away from him as I reached in my pocket for the phone. "I-I knew that."

Sasuke chuckled again as I opened my phone to see a text from Ino. I read it over for a moment and gasped.

"What is it?" Sasuke questioned.

"Looks like we're clearer than we thought," I answered. "Ino just told me that what you explained wasn't the situation, and as it turns out, you weren't the guy, either."

Sasuke looked slightly perplexed.

"Ino explained that someone saw Karin and someone that _looked _like you down in an alleyway making out–" Sasuke shuddered slightly at this "—but as it turns out, it was actually some older guy who resembled you in the dark because of some spiky hair."

"Well that's a relief to hear." Sasuke sighed. "Is the rumor dead then?"

"Being murdered as we speak," I confirmed, and held up my cellphone. "Isn't technology a beautiful thing?"

"Except when it's the reason we heard about this stupid rumor."

"…Okay, yeah, you have a point there. But at least it's over," I grinned up at Sasuke, "and at least I know I have a faithful boyfriend."

"You always have." Sasuke smirked, and leaned down to kiss me; to which I happily replied.

"Hey, Teme, Sakura, where are you two!?" Naruto called and interrupted our moment. We could hear Naruto's footsteps as he walked up the stairs. "I better not find you two making out again or something!"

I huffed. "Every time…can I ever just kiss you in peace?"

"Maybe you should have kept him in that closet." Sasuke responded as the two of us walked over to the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"So that's what was up." Tenten nodded her head as we finished explaining the situation we resolved. "You know…I do have some wooden swords and handcuffs…maybe we could knock Karin out and handcuff her to a pole in her underwear."

"Oh, please, you know how many people would have to gouge or burn their eyes after seeing that horror show?" I drawled.

"Yeah, you're right. Gives me shudders just thinking about it." Tenten agreed.

A round of laughter passed through the group, but two seemed to be missing. I looked around. "Hey, where'd Naruto and Hinata go?"

Tenten shrugged her shoulders and looked at Neji who pointed down the hallway. Tenten stood up and walked off in the direction Neji pointed in.

I looked over at the silent Hyuga. "Why didn't you tell us they took off?"

Neji shrugged his shoulders. "Never crossed my mind as important and I thought you guys noticed."

Suddenly, the sounds of a thump and Tenten laughing crazily went through the house. Tenten dashed out of the hallway with a big grin plastered to her face. Something that oddly resembled a shoe followed after her.

"Hey, Sakura, I think your brother just had his first kiss!" Tenten giggled as yet another shoe flew down the hall.

"Hey, that's called peeping!" Naruto shouted as he jumped out from the hallway.

"In comparison to what you did to me and Sasuke last time, I call that payback!" I declared to the red-faced blond. Laughter rang through the house shortly afterward for quite some time.

~*~*~*~*~*~

My eyes slowly opened to a bright wash of sunlight. I blinked a couple times as my eyes adjusted. I looked around. I saw Neji asleep in a recliner chair; Tenten hugged a pillow on the ground, also asleep. Hinata had fallen asleep in a sitting position, slightly slouched against the side of the couch she sat on. Naruto's head rested in her lap, and the rest of his body was sprawled lazily across the rest of the couch. I looked down at my body and saw two blue lumps encircled around my waist. It took me a moment to realize the lumps were the arms of a jacket…Sasuke wore a jacket yesterday…. I finally tilted my head to see I was laid on top of Sasuke, who was asleep with his arms wrapped around me.

I smiled lightly at everyone's states, and moved my head to look at the clock on the wall. It was nearly eight in the morning. The last time I looked at the clock it was one in the morning.

"_We sure stayed up late." _I noted mentally.

I tried to get Sasuke to let go of me, but his grip just seemed to tighten the more I pulled. I huffed, defeated, and laid my head against his chest.

Bzzz

I reached for my phone and pulled it out. There was a message from Ino.

_Morning Sakura! Are you up yet?_

I replied to her, saying I was obviously up if I was texting her.

…

Bzzz

_Is anyone else up?_

I replied to that with a quick "No".

…

Bzzz

_How're things with you and Sasuke?_

I read the message and then moved around to see his sleeping face. I smiled again and replied to Ino that everything was fine now, and how Naruto and Hinata made-out in a closet last night.

…

Bzzz

_LOL!! I SO gotta get the details from Hinata! Oh, and good to hear you and Sasuke are fine._

At the moment I finished reading that, Sasuke stirred. He opened one eye sleepily.

"Texting this early in the morning," he inquired.

"Ino started it." I retorted.

"Hn…tell her to shut up so we can sleep."

"But I'm not tired anymore."

"I am."

"Then you can sleep. I'll go somewhere else to talk to her."

Sasuke's grip on me tightened again. "But I like my Sakura blanket."

I blushed slightly. "Alright, alright, have it your way." Then I quickly sent a text to Ino that I had to go and put the phone away.

"Good girl." Sasuke smirked, and closed his eyes again.

"…Sasuke." I called.

"Hn…?"

"Is it just me, or does it seem like every time we have one of these sleepovers we end up closer than we were before?"

Sasuke took a moment before he answered. "Then we better do these things more often."

I giggled and shifted my position slightly. "I guess so…but no more rumors or drama."

"I'll hope for the best."

I grinned happily at his words, let out a contented sigh, and then closed my eyes as sleep seemed to immediately overtake Sasuke.

**THE END**

**What do you know…it's finally the end of the story! Boy it's been a long road…and now I have no multi-chapters to work on…. But something with the potential to be a multi-chapter does have a vote on it, so maybe eventually I'll be able to get to that! (I think there are two or three choices on that poll that lead to multi-chapters. I can immediately think of two, but I can't remember any others right now.) Well…I hope you people enjoyed this. I realized after I finished writing it that if Karin really was making out with some other guy while she says she likes Sasuke she's even more of a slut than ever! Ha ha! Um…all I can say is that I'm still writing other stories as I type this and I guess they'll be up eventually depending on if the poll keeps a certain story in the lead. (But I won't reveal which one. You people will have to wait and see for yourself.) …Till then I suppose, I don't have anything else left to say to you people! **


End file.
